Profiler Vs Slayer
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Faith et Buffy face à l'équipe du BAU. Pas de pairing particulier, que du FUN pour mettre en corrélation les deux univers.. si si, c'est possible. Read and See, enjoy and comments if you like!


**FANDOM **: Criminal Minds - BTVS

**TITRE** : Profiler Vs Slayer

**AUTEURS** : SF/Jem

**RATING** : PG

**PAIRING **: A voir

**DATE:** 2 février 2010

**Beta reader **:

**Note** : Une vieille OneShot qui traînait sur notre ordi.. on l'a trouvé sympa, espérons que vous aussi !

L'agent Jareau se tenait derrière la vitre de la salle des interrogatoires. Ses équipiers avaient arrêté deux suspects, dont un pouvant être celui que tous recherchaient : _L'écorcheur de Boston_.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Faith soupira pour la énième fois devant ces deux _cow-boys_ du FBI. Ils la harcelaient de questions au sujet de l'écorcheur qui n'était autre qu'un démon qu'elle chassait depuis trois semaines. Assise sur sa chaise, son coude posé sur le dossier, elle mâchait son chewing-gum en détaillant les agents à tour de rôle. Pour la centième fois, elle répéta :

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas moi qui ai buté ces gens.

Le problème pour elle était que les agents n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le monde, surtout la nuit, aucune idée de l'existence des Tueuses. Seulement, ils avaient eu l'excellente idée de sortir son dossier qui faisait état de son passif sur la côte Ouest.

Hotchner s'approcha et posa sa main sur la table, près de Faith.

— On peut rester encore longtemps comme ça, mademoiselle Lehane. Si c'est pas vous, comment expliquez-vous que des témoins vous aient vu dans les parages sur plusieurs scènes de crime ?

Nonchalament, Faith répondit :

— Je manque de chance en ce moment.

Elle eut un petit sourire arrogant et tourna ses yeux sur l'agent en costume.

— Chouette votre costard.

David Rossi, assis face à elle, la fixa en croisant les mains sur la table.

— Ca n'est pas un jeu et vous n'êtes pas dans un bar. Vous savez ce que vous risquez cette fois ?

Faith le savait parfaitement, mais ne comptait pas faire des aveux pour des meurtres qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle se redressa et fixa l'autre agent.

— Et j'ai dit que j'avais fait que dalle. Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?

Hotchner lui posa des photos :

— L'adjoint au maire Allan Finch et ce vulcanologue, ça n'était rien aussi ?

Sur cette accusation, Faith se tendit :

— Ouais, mais là, vous voulez me mettre des gens morts écorchés sur le dos, c'est pas la même chose !

Hotchner s'agaça :

— Apparemment, c'est pas la première fois que vous et votre copine êtes vues ensemble sur les lieux d'un meutre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées, elle ne voulait pas tuer ce pauvre homme et vous l'avez fait avant de lui couper la peau ? Ou c'est peut-être elle qui l'a tué… Oh non, je sais, elle vous a obligé à le faire et vous ne supportiez plus d'être sous ses ordres alors vous l'avez battu.

Il posa ses mains sur la table :

— Vous vous prenez pour un homme ? Parce qu'excusez-moi, mais c'est la première fois depuis que je suis agent au FBI que je vois une femme frapper une autre comme vous le faisiez.

Faith leva les sourcils sur ces accusations et fixa Hotchner en montrant son arcade coupée et ses ématomes sur le visage.

— Non, mais vous voyez ma gueule ? Buffy et moi, on est toujours en train de se battre de toute façon. C'est comme ça qu'on communique ! Je peux jamais rien lui dire !

Reid et Emily étaient face à Buffy Summers qui demeurait bras croisés et la mine fermée. Son regard était tourné vers la petite fenêtre en hauteur et elle maudissait Faith de l'avoir entraînée dans pareille situation.

Emily reprit :

— Elle vous force à regarder, à participer ? Vous savez, c'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense. Dans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui force l'autre à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas forcément faire.

Buffy reporta son regard sur cette femme brune au long nez :

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous le répète, Faith et moi, ne sommes pas un couple, on se déteste, c'est clair ?

Reid poursuivit malgré les négations de leur suspecte :

— Dans une relation comme la vôtre, il se peut qu'il y ait beaucoup de haine. Vous lui en voulez de vous faire ce qu'elle vous fait, de vous frapper, de vous forcer, mais au final, elle finit toujours par arriver à ses fins. Vous la détestez, mais vous ne pouvez pas la quitter.

La blonde arqua les sourcils :

— Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.

Emily s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord de la table en détaillant toujours la jeune blonde.

— Quel a été le déclencheur ? Vous aviez un petit copain qui vous maltraitait, il a été le premier et les autres ont suivi, c'est ça ? Vous répétez ce rituel inconsciemment.

Elle se pencha vers elle.

— Vous n'avez aucun casier, Buffy, vous pouvez encore vous en sortir mais nous avons besoin que vous coopériez.

Buffy prit une inspiration, toujours agacée d'entendre toutes ces élucubrations depuis plus de deux heures. Que faisaient les autres ? Où étaient Willow et Giles ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient deviner qu'elle se trouvait ici, interrogée comme une meurtrière alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, pas plus que Faith d'ailleurs. Elle entendit le jeune agent reprendre :

— Vous n'avez pas l'air choquée ou rebutée par les photos de ces victimes. Vous étiez en train de vous disputer violemment avec votre amie alors qu'un cadavre écorché était allongé à quelques mètres de vous. Si vous parlez, si vous nous racontez ce qui s'est réellement passé, vous pourrez vous en sortir avec une réduction de peine.

Buffy se pinça les lèvres, son regard vert sur ce jeune homme aux allures effeminées. Elle s'accouda, la mine ironique :

— Bien, je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. Je suis rentrée dans cet appartement, j'ai vu un démon Corslarg. Je lui ai sauté dessus avec mon épée mais pour le tuer je devais lui trancher la tête. Les bleus sur mon visage, c'est d'abord ce démon maudit qui me les a faits. Faith est arrivée pendant que j'étais à terre, elle s'est battue contre lui mais le Corslarg l'a aussi blessée et il a fuit par la fenêtre. Nous nous sommes disputées parce que par sa faute, un Corslarg court toujours, non mais vous avez une idée de ce qu'est un Corslarg ?

Reid et Emily affichaient la même mine. Cette fille parraissait sincère et devait être bonne à enfermer dans un asile.

Buffy se cala contre son dossier.

— Bien sûr que non, vous avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a dehors. Vous au moins, votre manucure ne s'arrache pas les cheveux parce que vous avez du sang de démon sous les ongles.

Dans l'autre salle d'interrogatoire, Faith s'était levée pour marcher un peu. Elle s'énerva après ce que l'agent en costume venait de lui dire :

— Elle me fait chier ! Fallait qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici pour me pourrir la vie, comme si elle avait pas assez à faire à Sunnyhell !

Elle se mit à sourire de manière ironique et enchaîna :

— Mais non, bien sûr, miss Summers arrive au galop pour montrer au monde entier que c'est la seule et l'unique ! Putain, et maintenant, je me retrouve coincée entre ces murs avec deux types qui savent même pas se fringuer ! Tout ça pour un putain de Corslarg qui est toujours dans la nature !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et JJ approcha pour parler plus bas à Hotchner et Rossi. Elle finit par sortir et Hotchner approcha de la table :

— Je crains que votre amie n'ait craquée avant vous.

Faith le fixa, incrédule.

— Quoi ?

Elle rit nerveusement et reprit :

— Vous déconnez j'espère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est encore allée balancer sur moi ? Que je suis tarée, que je suis la mauvaise et qu'elle est la bonne ? C'est toujours la même rangaine avec Buffy.

Rossi enchaîna :

— Et c'est ça la vérité ? Vous êtes la mauvaise et elle la bonne ?

Tendue, Faith serra les dents et approcha de Rossi en se montrant.

— Je suis pas la mauvaise ! Je suis pas la seule à avoir fait des erreurs !

— Vous êtes la seule à avoir un casier aussi lourd.

Faith eut un sourire plus que nerveux sur cette conclusion basique et facile. Elle secoua la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Ah ouais, voilà… Le super flic qui se base que sur un foutu dossier.

— Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées, vous pouvez encore alléger votre peine. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous a-t-elle manipulé pour en arriver à ses fins ?

Faith se pensait en plein délire. Elle écarta les bras en les fixant :

— Je vous ai dit ce qui s'est passé. Je suis arrivée pour buter ce démon et elle était déjà là pour jouer au super héro qui sauve le monde.

Hotchner lança la photo de la dernière victime sur la table :

— Vous êtiez venue pour tuer ce démon là mademoiselle Lehane ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? Il sortait avec votre petite amie dans votre dos ?

Faith fronça les sourcils en jetant un œil sur la photo et les releva sur Hotchner qui visiblement ne la croyait pas.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous me prenez pour une tarée sortie de l'asile ? De toute façon, le Corslarg est toujours dehors et il tuera encore, suffit d'attendre sagement.

— En nous gardant ici, d'autres innocents vont mourir par votre faute et ce sera ni la mienne, ni celle de Faith.

Buffy croisa les bras, la mine toujours tendue.

— Maintenant je veux un verre d'eau j'ai soif !

Emily se leva.

— Nous allons vous en cherchez un.

Elle fit signe à Reid de l'accompagner hors de la salle afin qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs collègues derrière la vitre. Elle vit Derek et JJ et secoua la tête :

— On n'arrive à rien. Elle ne veut pas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Derek fit un signe en direction de la pièce où se trouvait encore leur deuxième suspecte :

— Eux non plus n'arrivent à rien. Même en lançant que la blondinette avait lâché le morceau, Lehane reste sur ses positions avec son histoire sans queue ni tête de démon de l'enfer. J'ai jamais entendu une histoire aussi tordue.

JJ commenta.

— Le plus dingue, c'est qu'elles aient toutes les deux la même histoire, ce même nom imprononçable.

Emily garda ses mains sur ses hanches, pensive.

— On devrait appeler les cliniques psychiatriques de la ville.

Reid expliqua :

— Si elles ont pris de la drogue ou un hallucinogène quelconque, elles peuvent avoir eu une sorte d'hallucination collective et être certaines d'avoir vécu la même chose.

Derek croisa les bras en réfléchissant à cette affaire pour le moins compliquée.

— Ce qui ne colle pas, c'est le dossier de boucle d'or. Elle n'a aucun antécédent de toxicomane, aucun casier judiciaire, elle est blanche comme neige, alors comment elle en serait arrivée là ?

Emily répondit :

— Sous l'influence de Faith. Elles se rencontrent, se trouvent quelques points communs, Faith prend le dessus en lui montrant la ville et ses distractions et elle lui fait prendre de la drogue. Son casier stipule une arrestation pour possession de cocaîne.

Hotchner approcha avec Rossi après avoir quitté la salle où se trouvait la jeune femme brune :

— Buffy Summers n'est là que depuis une semaine, ça ne colle pas, même si elles se connaissaient avant.

Reid expliqua suite à cette remarque :

— D'autant que Buffy ne semble pas être sous l'influence d'une drogue. Ses yeux sont clairs, ses pupilles normales.

JJ leva le doigt :

— Je peux donner mon avis ?

Hotchner la fixa :

— On t'écoute JJ.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a à faire à une série de meurtres où nos suspects se prennent pour des héros de bandes dessinées. Je ne dis pas que superman existe, ok, mais les héros existent d'une certaine façon puisque la définition dit qu'un héro est une personne qui vient au secours des autres et arrête les méchants. Si on leur laissait le bénéfice du doute ? Si on admettait que ces deux filles se prennent pour wonder woman et qu'elles aient été effectivement témoin de ce meurtre.

Rossi intervint aussitôt, les yeux plissés.

— Oui, tu as raison, JJ. Nous devons rentrer dans leur jeu.

JJ reprit :

— Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elles ont peut-être vu le meurtrier, mais l'une marchant sur les plates bandes de l'autres, elles se sont battues ! Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe quand on arrive dans une ville et qu'on reprend des affaires en cours ? On est rarement bien accueilli par la police, admettez-le !

Derek répondit :

— Ok, alors si on admet que tu aies raison, pourquoi l'une d'entre elles n'a pas dit simplement qu'elle avait vu le tueur ? Pourquoi elles se cantonnent à leur histoire de démon ?

JJ tenta :

— Si elles n'étaient pas masquées, le tueur l'était peut-être, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elles parlent de… Cor_quelque chose.

Emily reprit aussitôt :

— Ce qui en reviendrait à dire qu'elles sont dérangées mentalement parce qu'entre dire avoir vu un démon et dire simplement qu'on a vu un humain masqué, il y a une grande différence.

Hotchner resta pensif et regarda Derek.

— Fais sortir Lehane. On va les confronter.

Derek approcha de la porte :

— Ok.

Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Faith :

— Mademoiselle Lehane, vous pouvez me suivre, je vous prie ?

Faith fixa ce minet et le détailla d'un air méfiant et approcha.

— Et où on va encore ? Dans une autre de vos salles pourries ?

Derek l'entraîna vers une autre porte pour lui faire longer un couloir et arriver devant une autre.

— Non, vous pouvez rentrer. Mademoiselle Summers est à l'intérieur.

Buffy fronça les sourcils et interpella l'agent :

— Et mon verre d'eau ?

A cet instant, l'autre porte s'ouvrit sur Reid qui tenait un verre d'eau à l'attention de Buffy. Faith affichait une mine tendue en fixant l'autre Tueuse. Celle-ci avait donc raconté une histoire aux agents, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de sa teneur. Dès qu'elle vit les portes se refermer sur les agents qui les laissaient seules, elle l'accusa :

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, putain ?

Buffy s'agaça :

— Non mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu vois pas qu'ils sont derrière ces vitres et qu'ils nous regardent ?

Enervée, Faith répondit :

— J'en ai rien à foutre et je suis bien placée pour savoir comment les flics fonctionnent ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté sur moi ?

Buffy était aussi à bout et davantage encore de comprendre que ces agents avaient menti la concernant.

— J'ai rien raconté sur toi mais évidemment tu vas les croire eux plutôt que moi alors ça ne sert à rien que je me justifie !

Faith fronça les sourcils en fixant Buffy. Elle savait que parfois, les inspecteurs usaient de ce type de subterfuge pour arriver à leurs fins. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce qui l'étouffait tant elle était exigüe.

— Ok… On reste calme.

— Parle pour toi, regarde encore dans quelle situation tu nous as mises !

Sur cette nouvelle accusation, Faith se tendit davantage et tourna ses yeux sur Buffy :

— Parce que c'est ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre à Boston ? C'est chez moi ! Je t'ai laissée tranquille, je suis venue ici pour arrêter d'entendre ce genre de conneries que t'es en train de me balancer ! J'étais après ce Corslarg et il a fallu que t'y sois aussi !

Buffy se leva, hors d'elle :

— Je te signale que j'étais dessus avant toi et que tu n'étais pas censée être ici ! Alors tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu t'évades de prison, envoie moi une carte postale et dis moi où tu es que je ne vienne pas !

— On est à Boston ! Tu savais très bien que je venais d'ici ! Tu t'es pas doutée que je pouvais y être ? Et c'est à cause de toi que ce foutu démon s'est barré ! T'as pas su lui trancher la tête dès que tu lui as sauté dessus !

Derrière la vitre, Hotchner, Rossi, Derek, Reid, Emily et JJ étaient ahuris. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes femmes à tour de rôle, mesurant combien ces dernières étaient folles à lier. Jamais Reid n'avait vu pareils cas de schyzophrénie entre deux personnes se comprenant parfaitement l'une et l'autre. Il commenta :

— C'est vraiment incroyable.

Rossi commenta aussi :

— En trente ans de carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Soit elles sont très bonnes actrices et elles ont répété cette scène des centaines de fois, soit elles sont innocentes et nous devrions prévenir l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il y eut un court silence dans la pièce où ils virent les deux jeunes femmes s'affronter du regard mais la blonde repartit de plus belle :

— Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas moi d'habitude qui fonce sans réfléchir Faith ! Tu veux le faire ? Vas-y, je t'en prie !

Faith dut marquer une pause de trois secondes sur cette réplique qui ne suivait pas les autres. Pourtant, elle avait capté le regard de Buffy en direction de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle pensa comprendre le message et s'y précipita en sautant au travers du verre qui explosa.

Buffy suivit sans attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermées ici avec ou sans Faith.

La blonde atterrit lourdement sur le capot d'une voiture sur lequel Faith avait atterri juste avant. Elle la sentit la tirer et, malgré la douleur à son bras, la suivit en courant pour disparaître dans une ruelle.

Hotchner s'était précipité dans la pièce pour passer la tête à travers la vitre. Il s'était attendu à voir deux corps gravement blessés deux étages plus bas, mais au contraire, leur deux suspectes s'étaient enfuies en courant. Il se redressa, le regard ahuri :

— Elles sont parties, elles se sont échappées.

Reid regardait encore en contre bas, incapable de croire que ces deux filles s'étaient ainsi volatilisées.

— C'est… C'est normalement impossible. D'après leurs tailles, leur musculature, elles devraient théoriquement être restées encastrées dans la carosserie.

Derek passa sa main sur son crâne rasé :

— On fait quoi maintenant ? Comment on va expliquer ça ?

Ils entendirent la voix de JJ derrière eux :

— Et si j'avais eu raison ?

Rossi s'agaça :

— Les supers héros n'existent pas JJ.

Note des auteurs : Suite possible évidemment et comme toujours mais c'était pour l'image de Buffy et Faith face aux grands méchants profilers

16


End file.
